1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for use with either of press-connecting terminals and crimp-type terminals.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a connector for press-connecting terminals disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 4-136869, and a housing 30 of this connector includes terminal receiving chambers 31 which are open as at 30a at one side of a rear half portion of the housing 30, upwardly-projecting cover retaining projections 32 formed respectively on upper edges of partition walls, a wall portion 33 extending forwardly from the opening 30a, and a cover insertion hole 34. Press-connecting terminals (not shown) are inserted respectively into the terminal receiving chambers 31, and then a front end of a separate cover 35 is inserted into the cover insertion hole 34, and the cover 35 is pushed down, so that the cover retaining projections 32 are fitted respectively in retaining grooves 36 formed in the cover 35.
FIG. 2 shows a connector for crimp-type terminals disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 5-226025, and rear ends of a pair of covers 42 are connected by hinges 43 to a rear end of a housing 41, having terminal receiving chambers 40, so that each cover 42 can be opened and closed, and each cover 42 is closed from the rear side of the housing 41 toward the front side thereof.
However, when crimp-type terminals are to be used in the press-connecting terminal connector shown in FIG. 1 the plurality of crimp-type terminals are often inserted into the terminal receiving chambers at different times, depending on the kinds of wires and so on, and in this case there is encountered a problem that the terminals are liable to be withdrawn before the separate cover 35 is attached to the housing 30. On the other hand, in order to prevent the withdrawal of the terminals, if the separate cover 35 is attached to the housing 30 each time the crimp-type terminals are inserted into the corresponding terminal receiving chambers 31, there is encountered a problem that the operation is cumbersome.
When press-connecting terminals are to be used in the crimp-type connector shown in FIG. 2, there is encountered a problem that since the housing 41 has walls 41 formed at its upper and lower sides, a wire can not be press-connected to the press-connecting terminal, mounted in each terminal receiving chamber 40, even when the cover 42 is opened. Even if each wall 44 is removed to open rear half portions of the terminal receiving chambers 40, the cover 42 exists above this opening, and it is difficult to press-connect each wire to the associated terminal.